GOOD vs EVIL: I'll be Te Xuan Zeeing You
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Danny, Jake, & Zick head to the town of Orchid Bay to protect the mysterious Te Xuan Ze, and learn more about thier place in the magical world.
1. June meets the crew

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners. Lousy copyright laws.

GOOD vs. EVIL #3

"I'll be Te Xuan Zeeing You"

To many people, the quiet town of Orchid Bay seems completely normal. But that's because people are unaware that the town is filled with monsters. Only those who are knowledgeable in the ways of such things can see them. Thankfully, the magic in the town is protected by a great and powerful warrior. But if anything were to happen to this warrior, the very world itself could be in danger…

"Explain to me again what we're doing here" the Huntsman asked his teammate.

"I already told you" Magnacat explained "we are searching for the legendary Te Xuan Ze. She protects the barrier between this world and the monster world. If I can eliminate her, the monsters in Orchid Bay are mine to command, to add into my army and help me conquer Bibbur-Si."

"Don't forget, you promised I could have the hides of a few of the monsters" Huntsman replied "they will make fine trophies."

"Of course" Magnacat said, "right now, we have to concentrate on capturing the Te Xuan Ze. And that is why I brought you" he said, addressing Jack Spicer "you're the only one young enough to effortlessly infiltrate her school."

"Are you paying for the minibar?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it's all on my account" a frustrated Magnacat replied, "now focus, tomorrow you and the Huntsman's young apprentices will enter the Te Xuan Ze's school. Once you locate her, subdue her and bring her to me."

"Not a problem" Jack replied, "so, what's this girl look like?"

Magnacat produced a picture and handed it to the pale-faced genius "according to my sources, this is the girl I seek" he said, "the current Te Xuan Ze. Her name is…Juniper Lee."

-----

The next day, several young boys were having a similar discussion. But unlike Magnacat, their intentions were far more benevolent.

"So Fu, explain to me again what we're doing here?" Jake Long asked.

Fu Dog, his faithful advisor, turned to face him. "I told ya kid, we're here to protect the Te Xuan Ze" he explained "she's the guardian of the magical barrier that separates magical creatures from humans."

"What barrier?" Jake asked.

"Well, unlike in New York, where the magical creatures run free, but in disguise" Fu explained "the city of Orchid Bay is surrounded by a magical energy that makes all magical beings invisible. Only magically enhanced beings, like you and me, can see 'em. The Te Xuan Ze's job is to make sure that those monsters know their place and don't screw up the balance. Kinda like what you do."

"Who knew there was another young kid who battled monsters?" Zick asked.

"I was surprised when I learned I wasn't the only one" Danny added, "although technically, I fight ghosts."

"Hey, ghosts still count as magical creatures" Fu said, "there's a whole bunch of by-laws concerning that, but I won't bore ya with 'em."

"Timothy told me that ghosts eat monsters and tamers to regain their life force" Zick said.

"Trust me kid, I've fought a lot of ghosts, and none of them ever ate a monster" Danny said, "maybe you're fighting a special kind of ghost."

"Well, all I know is that you're my friend and you'd never eat me" Zick replied.

"Okay Fu, so who is the Te Xuan Ze we're supposed to protect?" Jake asked, interrupting the others.

Fu reached into his wrinkles and pulled out a photo. "Here ya go," he said, as Jake took the photo. "Her name's Juniper Lee and she's only 12 years old. She took over the job from her grandmother, Jasmine Lee, who still lives here."

"Man, she's smoking" Jake replied "if I wasn't dating Rose, I totally could go for a piece of that."

"Dude, she's twelve" Danny replied, "and probably not your type."

"Yo, the Am Drag can't help it if the ladies all love him" Jake replied, "it's just my natural dragon magnetism."

"Yeah right" Danny said.

"Hey, at least I got a girlfriend" Jake said.

"That's it dragon boy, it's go time!" Danny replied.

"Bring it!" Jake replied "I'm gonna take you out faster than the Ghostbusters!"

"Both of you, knock it off!" Zick said, getting in between them, "we're supposed to be working together here, not fighting each other."

"He's right" Jake said, "I apologize Danny, I didn't mean what I said."

"Yeah, I was being mean too" Danny said, "I'm also sorry."

"Okay, if yer done with the mushy stuff, let's go over the plan" Fu said, "you guys are gonna be enrolled in June's school. Keep an eye on her and make sure E.V.I.L doesn't get their hands on her."

"Or what?" Jake asked.

"Or we're all in really big trouble" Fu replied, "okay, any questions?"

"Yeah, um, Mr. Talking dog" Ron replied "you didn't mention what me and Rufus are supposed to do."

"Just stick with the other three" Fu said, "I know you ain't got any magical powers, but these guys got your back."

"Why did he come again?" Danny asked.

"I like traveling to new places" Ron replied "oh, and Rufus wanted to hang out with your dog."

"What can I say, the little rodent grows on ya" Fu replied.

-----

The next day, the new students, both good and bad, began their first day at the local Orchid Bay school. June had no clue of their identities, but before the day was done, she'd know more than she could ever imagine. Meanwhile, the two groups avoided contact with reach other all day. When lunch finally arrived, they sat by themselves, unaware that they were being observed.

"Those are some of the new kids that just joined" Jody said to the others at the table "check out the kid with the black hair. I wonder if he's seeing anybody?"

"They look pretty nice" June replied, "but pretty old to be going to this school."

"You didn't hear it from me" Roger said, whispering, "but I heard that three of 'em are teenagers."

"Get out!" Jody exclaimed "teenagers in our school. Oh man, this is so exciting! What if one of them wants to go out with me?"

"Calm down" Ophelia replied, "you're making a scene."

"Let's go sit with them" June said, "they're the new kids and we need to make them feel like they're accepted here."

"Great idea June" Jody said, zipping over next to Jake before anyone could move. "Hi, I'm Jody Irwin" she said, extending her hand "I just noticed you today, you must be new."

"Yeah" Jake replied "I'm Jake Long, coming to ya from the Big Apple, New York City. And these are my friends, Danny Fenton, Ezekiel Barrymore and Ron Stoppable."

"Pleased to meet you" Jody said, just as her friends arrived, "these are my friends, Juniper Lee, Ophelia Ramirez and Roger Radcliffe."

"S'up?" Roger asked.

"So, what brings you to our school?" June asked.

"Well, we were looking for a change of scenery" Danny explained.

"Our parents all moved to Orchid Bay" Zick added "I guess they were drawn by its' simple ways."

"It isn't New York, but it's cool" Jake added.

"You're from New York?" Roger asked.

"Born and raised" Jake said, "and I hope to go back there someday."

"We'd love to visit New York? Wouldn't that be exciting?" Jody asked.

"Yeah…heh, exciting" June replied nervously.

While the others chatted, a few tables away, Jack Spicer was observing everything.

"Oh man!" he exclaimed "I should've known some of those goody-goods would show up and to ruin everything. This means we're going to have to be careful around here."

"Hey #88, any sign of that dragon?" Huntsboy #89 asked his fellow apprentice.

"Nope, and he better hope he don't show up neither" #88 replied, "cause if he does, I'll be all like 'hi-ya, wham wham wham; take that sucker!'"

"Will you two knock it off?" Jack replied "we need to figure out how to grab the girl without those lame-o good guys stopping us. Fortunately, I am a boy genius."

"If you a genius, why couldn't you have picked us out some cooler clothes to wear?" #88 asked, "I look like a wimp."

"Shut up" Jack replied, "and listen up. Here's what we're going to do…"

-----------

Uh-oh, what evil plan does Jack have planned for June? Well, judging from the fact that she possesses superhuman strength, it probably isn't a really effective one. Read the next chapter to see what happens. Or don't.


	2. Who were those masked students anyway?

Later that day, school was out and June and friends began their vigil home.

"Aren't those new kids great?" Jody asked "I especially like Jake. He's so funny, and cool and…"

"Okay Jody, we get it" June said, "you're totally crushing on Jake. I can't say I blame you. If I wasn't interested in Marcus, I'd be crushing too."

"What about you Ophelia?" Roger asked, "are you crushing on a certain boy? Maybe one with a blue hat, and glasses?"

"If you don't leave me alone Roger, the only crushing I'm gonna do is to your face" Ophelia replied.

"Okay, jeez" Roger replied, "but I agree with Jody, that kid Jake is one smooth operator. He reminds me a lot of me."

"He's nothing like you" Ophelia said, "he's cool, for one thing."

"Why do you always hurt me?" Roger asked.

"Cause I can" Ophelia replied.

"Well, as much I'd love to stay and hear more of this, I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later" June said, waving goodbye to her friends.

As she made her way down the street, a giant net fell on her.

"What the?" was all she managed before Jack and the Huntsboys emerged from a nearby tree.

"We got the girl, we got the girl" the Huntsboys said, dancing with each other.

"A bit crude, but it should work" Jack said, "Jack Bots, sedate the girl for her journey."

"What's going on here?" June asked, "who are you buttheads?"

"You'll find out" Jack said, "but by then it'll be too late. Take her out Jack Bots."

As the robots moved forward, June ripped the net apart.

"Dude, a net? Seriously, what made you think that would work?" she asked, as she ran forward.

Using her awesome strength, she punched the head off of one bot, then delivered a kick to another.

"Do something!" Jack yelled at #88 and #89, who pulled out their staffs.

"Not this time Huntspunks" came Jake's voice from above. The two apprentices barely had time to react before Jake knocked them over with a swipe of his mighty tail.

"Strike" he said triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Danny used his ectoplasmic blasts to destroy their staffs, and several more Jack Bots.

"Need some help?" he asked June.

"Um, thanks" June replied, before decimating the last Jack Bot.

"Retreat!" Jack yelled, and flew off; "yo dude, wait for us!" #88 said, as he and #89 grabbed unto the departing Jack's legs.

"That should take care of those losers for awhile" Jake said, "I can't believe they really sent those idiots."

"Something tell me, they'll be back" Danny said, "and with another scheme."

"Uh, excuse me" June asked, "but what exactly is going on here? And who the heck are you guys? I know every magical being in Orchid Bay, and I've never seen either of you before."

"Uh, gotta fly" Jake replied, as he and Danny took to the skies.

"Hey, you get back here!" June shouted, "I demand you tell me what's going on!"

After realizing they were gone, she sighed. "Okay, that was weird."

-----

Back at their hotel headquarters Magnacat was chewing out Jack and the others.

"How could you set up such a stupid plan?" he asked "the Te Xuan Ze possesses immense strength, a mere net will not hold her."

"I know that now" Jack replied.

"No matter" Magnacat said, "you will try again, and this time, you will do it properly."

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a glowing red stone. "This is the Atlas Stone" he explained "it has the power to drain the strength of anyone exposed to it. Isolate the Te Xuan Ze and point the stone at her. She will become weak and helpless and then you can capture her."

"Not a problem" Jack said, pocketing the stone.

"Do not fail me again!" Magnacat said, "for if you do, you will receive more than a lecture from me!"

"That goes double for you two" Huntsman added "members of the Huntsclan are elite warriors, not cowardly fools. Prove to me the reasons why I chose you as my apprentices."

"Yes sir" #89 said, offering a salute.

"Don't you worry Huntsmaster" #88 said, "if we encounter that girl again, I'm gonna put the smackdown on her."

"You'd better" Huntsman replied.

-----

Meanwhile, back at her house, June was explaining what had happened to her earlier to her brother and magical advisor.

"And then this dragon and this other magic kid just came out of nowhere and helped me" she explained "then they ran off before I could find out who they were."

"You got to meet a dragon?" Ray Ray asked, "that is so cool!"

"Ray Ray, you've met dragons before" June said "you rode one yesterday."

"Yeah, but not the one you met" Ray Ray replied, "and that other kid sounds like some kind of superhero. Maybe he's looking for a sidekick."

"Let's hope he is, so he'll get ya out of our hair" Monroe replied, "as for yer story lass, there may be one way ta figure out who yer mysterious friends are."

"How's that?" June asked.

"Didn't ya tell me that some new kiddies joined yer school today?" Monroe replied.

"Yeah but…" June answered, then it hit her "Oh man" she exclaimed, slapping her forehead, "how could I have been so stupid? Those new kids show up on the very day someone tries to capture me and someone comes to save me. They've gotta be connected."

"So what're we gonna do?" Ray Ray asked, "stakeout the school. Cause mom took away my night-vision goggles again. But if the neighbors didn't want people watching their every move, they would close their windows, am I right?"

June ignored her little brother "tomorrow I'm confronting those guys and asking them to tell me what's going on" she said.

"Carefully lassie, ya don't know who's side they're on" Monroe warned.

"They helped to save me, I'm pretty sure they're on my side" June replied.

"Uh-uh, maybe they were in cahoots with the guys who set the trap" Ray Ray added, "I saw a similar situation in _BoomFist _issue #13."

"Good point" June said, "well if they try anything, I'll give 'em a taste of my fist!"

"Oh yes, that's good diplomacy" Monroe replied "greeting somebody by knocking their teeth in. I'm sure the Te Xuan Ze's of the past could learn a lot from ye."

"Ha ha, I get it" June replied, "all right, I'll only use violence if they try to attack me."

"Can I use violence?' Ray Ray asked hopefully.

"No!" June & Monroe replied simultaneously.

"Aww, you guys never let me have any fun" he whined.

-----

The next day at school, June and Ray Ray were keeping a close eye on the new foursome.

"See anything suspicious?" June asked her brother when they in the hallway.

"Nope" Ray Ray said, "but that blonde kid has a naked mole rat. Do you think mom would let me have one?"

"You barely take care of Monroe" June replied.

"Hey, he's smart enough to take care of himself" Ray Ray countered, "besides, I've got TV to watch."

"Never mind" June said, "just follow them, and report anything weird or unusual."

"That's my specialty" Ray Ray replied.

"Duh, why do you think I asked you?" June replied "now get going."

"Ten four sis" Ray Ray, said offering June a salute and heading off. He noticed Ron breaking off from the group and making his way down the hall.

"And what strange things are you up too, Mr. Mole rat guy?" Ray Ray asked, following Ron. He trailed the sidekick and soon found himself outside the boys bathroom.

"Ahh, the bathroom" he said, "the sanctuary of the boys, and good protection from cootie infested girls. I'm going in!" he said, before rolling in the door.

"Okay, nobody move!" he shouted.

"Aaaah!" Ron exclaimed, "what are you doing in here? Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"Okay pal, it's over" Ray Ray said, "I know your secret."

"Secret? What secret?" Ron asked nervously, "I am just a typical middle-school student, as are you."

"Nice try pal" Ray Ray replied, "but I know you're up to something. Now spill it, or I'm getting my sister!"

"Who's your sister?" Ron asked.

"June, as if you didn't know" Ray Ray replied "cause you're trying to kidnap her!"

"What!" Ron exclaimed, "no, no, you got it all wrong. We're trying to protect your sister."

"Oh" Ray Ray replied, "hey wait, how do I know you're not lying?"

"The Ron man never lies" Ron replied, "unless it's to my parents about a test. Or for…other reasons."

"Yeah, I lie a lot too" Ray Ray says, "it helps get me out of trouble."

"So we cool little man?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we're cool" Ray Ray replied.

"Great, so could you get out of here, cause I kinda need to…" Ron began.

"Oh yeah, sorry dude" Ray Ray replied.

-----

Meanwhile, June was following the other three members of G.O.O.D, hoping to talk to them. "What are you up too?" she wondered aloud as she followed them.

Of course, that didn't go unnoticed.

"Is it me, or is June following us?" Jake asked.

"We're supposed to be following her, not the other way around" Danny replied, "you think she knows something?"

"I'll feel her out" Jake replied "the Am Drag has a way with the ladies."

Jake made his way over to June, "hey there June, how are you…?"

"Okay buddy, listen up" June said, "I know you and your friends are up to something and I demand to know what!"

"She knows" Zick & Danny replied.

"Okay, okay, cool it" Jake said, "you're right, we are here for a reason, but it's not what you think. Can we meet at your house after school? We'll explain the whole thing then."

"Okay" June said, "after school I'll take you to my house, but I expect you to tell me everything."

"Deal" Jake said; as she walked off, Zick & Danny approached their colleague.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Danny asked.

"She deserves the right to know" Jake said, "it's better if we get this out in the open."

"True" Zick replied, "it would make our job easier."

"Okay then" Jake said, "I'll call Fu and tell him to meet us there. And have you guys seen Ron?"

"Last time I saw him, he was heading to the bathroom" Zick replied, "I don't know what's keeping him."

-----

And in the aforementioned bathroom…

"Man, that mole rat of yours is so awesome!" Ray Ray exclaimed "I can't wait to show June."

"Yeah, Rufus is pretty talented" Ron replied, "so you got a pet?"

"A dog" Ray Ray said, "but he doesn't do much."

"Well I'm sure Rufus will like to meet him, won't ya buddy?" Ron asked.

"Eh" Rufus said, in a so-so manner.

-----------

Next time, June introduces her new friends to Ah Mah, who teaches them all how they fit into the magical world, and about the danger of Magnacat.


	3. It's a small world, after all

Later that day, the group traveled to June's house. Once they were sure that there was no one around, they prepared to show June their secrets.

"Dragon up!"

"I'm going ghost!"

"So you two were the ones that helped me out, I should've known!" June said, "and what about you Zick, what powers do you have?"

"Just this" Zick replied, firing the Energy Dom power from his hands at a nearby tree "my powers haven't fully developed yet."

"This is amazing!" June said, "I can't believe there are other kids with magical powers in the world. I thought I was the only one."

"Guess not" Jake said, "but listen, we didn't come here to talk, you're in serious danger."

And he explained about G.O.O.D and Magnacat and his evil plans for June.

"I appreciate you guys' help, but you don't need to worry" June said, "I'm the Te Xuan Ze, and I can take of myself."

"I can't believe you guys are secret agents!" Ray Ray interrupted "do you have a flying car, and a laser watch, or like, an exploding banana or something?"

"We're not those kind of agents" Danny explained, "G.O.O.D is a team of superheroes banded together to stop villains from conquering this world, or others like it."

"Can I join?" Ray Ray asked.

"You're a little young" Jake said, "most of our members are teenagers or older."

"Aw come on!" Ray Ray shouted, "that's age discrimination!"

June ignored her brother and turned to the magically inclined heroes. "It's so great to have other kids who know what it's like to juggle school and friends, and saving the world" she said, "You have got to tell me all about your adventures!"

"Don't you have adventures of your own?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but I've never met anyone who was part dragon, part ghost, and…whatever Zick is" she said, "um, what's the deal with Ron over there?"

"He doesn't have any powers, he just came along cause he wanted to visit a new place" Danny explained.

"Yeah, I'm usually just the sidekick" Ron said, "which is cool, I don't mind, but ya know, sometimes the Ron dog brings good ideas to the table."

"Ideas" Rufus added.

"Man, that mole rat rocks" Ray Ray said, "hang on, let me get Monroe and you two can totally hang out!"

As Ray Ray ran off, Fu Dog finally arrived. "Sorry I was later there Jake" he said, "I ran into this poodle a few blocks down and, well you can guess the rest."

"You have a talking dog too?" June said, "man, this day just keeps getting weirder."

"Fu Dog, at yer service" Fu said, extending his paw "and you must be Juniper Lee."

"Pleased to meet ya" June said, "man, wait until Monroe meets you. It's not everyday he gets to talk to another dog."

"Monroe, Monroe" Fu said, "that name sounds familiar for some reason."

Before Fu could remember why, Ray Ray arrived with Monroe in tow.

"What was so important that ya had to disturb me nap?" Monroe asked, "ya know I need me beauty sleep."

"But there's this sweet mole rat you gotta meet" Ray Ray said, ushering the pug outside.

"Ya woke me up ta meet some hairless rodent?" Monroe asked angrily, "are ye daft boy? I ought to…Fu Dog!"

"Monroe" Fu said, "oh, now I remember where I heard that name, ooh boy."

"What is this lazy, no-good waste of fur doing here?" Monroe asked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, me and Monroe here used to go to the same magical animal school" Fu explained.

"Aye" Monroe replied, "and as I recall, ya spent yer whole time there partying and trying ta woo the wee lassies."

"Yeah, those were good times" Fu said.

"Man, this is like some kind of magical soap opera" Ray Ray said happily "maybe June and that dragon guy will turn out to be related. That would be so cool, he'd be a way cooler brother than Dennis."

"Knock it off Ray Ray" June said, "I think you guys better come with me to meet Ah Mah."

"Ah what?" Jake asked.

"Ah Mah, she's my grandmother" June explained "she knows a whole lot more about magic stuff than I do."

"Then lead the way" Danny said.

"If you guys don't mind, me and Rufus are gonna stay here with Ray Ray" Ron said.

"You guys like comics?" Ray Ray asked.

"Lead the way, little man" Ron replied, as they headed in the house.

"Well if Ray Ray is spending the day in the house, then I'm going with June" Monroe said, "ya can come if ya want Fu."

"Thanks pal" Fu said, "and look, I know I was slacker in school, but I've really changed since then. Not completely, but…"

"Whatever" Monroe replied, "so, yer boy looks pretty good."

"Jake? Yeah, he's cool, but his grandpa does most of the training…" Fu continued.

-----

A few moments later, June and company arrived at the house of Jasmine Lee, June's grandmother. June knocked on the door and Ah Mah answered.

"Hello Juniper" she said, "good to see you. And I see you brought guests."

"They're not ordinary guests" June explained "they help fight evil, like me."

Ah Mah watched as Jake transformed into his dragon form and Danny went ghost.

"Come inside Juniper" she said; June shrugged and followed her. The others entered the house and were amazed at all the junk that littered it.

"Man, your grandmother isn't very neat, is she?" Jake whispered.

"I'm an old woman, collecting things is my hobby" Ah Mah explained "besides, a lot of these items are magical. Now then, sit down Juniper, it's time for a story. You see Juniper, though you are the guardian of the magical barrier, you are not the only one who battles monsters. For many years dragons and tamers have worked side by side with the Te Xuan Ze in the battles against the forces of evil. While Orchid Bay is the epicenter of the magic creatures, it is not the only place where such beings exist. And so, your friends here exist to battle the evil you cannot."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" June asked.

"I didn't believe you were ready to know" Ah Mah replied, "but now it appears you have no choice."

Then she approached the kids, "you must be the American Dragon" she told Jake.

"Yes, how did you know?" Jake asked.

"I keep up on the activities of the magical community" Ah Mah explained "just cause I'm retired doesn't mean I can't keep in the loop. And you are Zick, a new tamer" she said, "and how is Timothy?"

"Cranky and uptight" Zick replied.

"Yeah, he was always like that" Ah Mah replied, "a real party animal, that one."

"Listen, I'd love to say we're here on a social visit, but we got business" Zick explained, "a villain named Magnacat is after your granddaughter, and we…"

"Magnacat, here?" Ah Mah asked, "we must move quickly!"

"Ah Mah, hold on, who is this Magnacat?" June asked.

"An evil monster called a Gorka, the most evil of all monsters" Ah Mah replied, "he seeks to rule the magical world, and will stop at nothing to do so. I faced him years ago, and barely survived."

"Well old three-eyes is in town and he wants June" Fu explained, "we protected her once, but we gotta find Magnacat and stop him before he tries again."

"Just let him try" June said, "I'll punch that jerk into next week!"

"No Juniper" Ah Mah, "under no circumstances are you to fight Magnacat, he is too powerful for even you to handle."

"But Ah Mah…"

"Juniper, you are to stay with the others, understand?"

June bowed her head, "yes Ah Mah" she replied solemnly.

"Good" Ah Mah replied "come, I will ask around and see if anyone has spotted a Gorka. With any luck, we'll locate Magnacat before he strikes again."

"Come on June, let's go back to your house" Jake said, "and we can swap stories."

"Yeah, okay" June replied.

-----

"So then, I reversed everything and my pop totally forgot that my mom was a dragon" Jake said.

"Man, I can't believe you went back in time" June said, "I've never even done that! I thought my life was okay, but you guys..."

"If you want, when this mission's over, you can come with us to G.O.O.D HQ" Danny suggested.

"Thanks but…" June began.

"You should come to New York, I can totally show you the sights" Jake added.

"Um, no thanks" June replied.

"But you were just saying how great our lives were" Jake said, "and New York is one of the greatest cities of all time."

"It's just that…my parents probably won't let me. You know how parents can be."

"Speaking of parents, I have a funny story about mine…" Danny began.

-----

Back at Ah Mah's house, she and Monroe had turned up no leads on Magnacat.

"This is not good" Ah Mah said, "now I have no clue where Magnacat is hiding, and until he is found, Juniper is in danger."

"I'll keep an eye on her" Monroe said, "and the others are going to help. Ya shouldn't worry, she'll be okay."

"Perhaps" Ah Mah replied, "but she doesn't know what Magnacat is truly capable of…"

-----------

Uh-oh, will our heroes be able to protect June from this evil villain? Find out what happens in the next chapter.


	4. New & old friends collide

The next day at school, thing pretty much went as normal, except that June spent a lot of time with the G.O.O.D members.

"Is it just me, or is June spending a lot of time with the new kids?" Roger asked.

"No kidding" Ophelia replied, "they just got here two days ago and already they're suddenly good friends."

"I think it's nice that June is being nice to them" Jody said, "the new kids need the most attention."

"You losers just don't get it, do you?" a voice behind them said. They turned and saw Jack Spicer, lurking in the shadows.

"What do you want, poser?" Ophelia asked.

"To help you," Jack said, "after all, it's obvious that June has dumped you for the new kids."

"No she hasn't" Jody replied, "she's just showing them around, that's all."

"Really?" Jack asked, "cause they look pretty buddy buddy to me. Face it, you guys have been replaced."

"June would never do that to us" Jody replied.

"Maybe you're right" Jack said, "forget I said anything", and then he slinked away.

"You don't think June would replace us, do you?" Roger asked.

"Jack just said that cause he's jealous he doesn't have any friends" Ophelia said, "June's still our friend, and she'll prove it at lunch today."

Lunch soon came and June's friends sat at their usual table. "Look, here June comes now" Jody said, "I knew Jack was wrong about her."

"Hi guys" June said, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited the new kids to sit with us."

"Sure, no problem" Jody said nervously.

Indeed, throughout lunch June and the new kids talked, virtually ignoring her other friends. Finally, Jody couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, that's it!" she shouted.

"Jody, what's the matter?" June asked.

"I'll tell you what the matter is" Ophelia said, "you've been spending all your time with your new friends instead of us."

"Oh guys, listen, I'm sorry if I haven't been hanging with you, but…" June began.

"You've known us for years, but these new kids have only been here two days and suddenly, you're their friend" Jody added.

"It's just that, we all have something in common" June said, "but that doesn't mean I don't still like you guys. And I can hang with you forever, but these guys are only in town for a few days. I'm really sorry you felt neglected."

"That's all right June" Jody said, "we got a little crazy."

"Yeah, I can't believe I got jealous" Ophelia replied "that's not like me at all."

While they made up, Jake & #88 and #89 watched from nearby.

"Okay, that didn't work" he said, "so we go with plan B."

-----

After school, June met with the other heroes by the doors. "We'll walk you home June, to make sure you're safe from harm" Jake said.

"Okay, lemme just go tell my friends" June explained. As she ran into the school, her jeweled bracelet began to ring.

"Ah, not now!" she whined and ran down the halls in search of the problem.

"Come on you ugly freak, show yourself. Class is over and I don't want to spend anymore time at school!"

"And so you won't" Jack said. June whirled around to face him.

"You again? Dude, didn't I kick your butt enough yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I didn't have this" he said, pulling out the Stone of Atlas.

A red blast from the stone hit June, knocking her unconscious.

"Tie up our little package for delivery" Jack ordered the Huntsboys "we gotta blow this joint before those good guys figure out we're here."

-----

Outside the school, the others were waiting impatiently.

"I don't like this" Jake said, "it shouldn't take her this long to find her friends."

"I've been thinking" Zick said, "we know that Jack Spicer is helping Magnacat to trap June. The question is, why him? He's not very strong or brave."

"And his lame robots break apart too easily" Jake added, "that does seem kinda strange."

"Unless" Danny replied, "it's for the same reason we were chosen; cause he can easy infiltrate a school."

"Then that means…" Jake began.

"He might be planning something as we speak!" Zick replied, "June could be in danger!"

"Not on our watch" Jake said, "let's go!"

The heroic trio ran into the school but found no trace of their Asian friend. "Any sign of June?" Danny asked.

"Nope" Jake replied, "wait a second."

He picked up her bracelet from the ground "this can't be good."

"June's bracelet" Danny replied "that means something has happened to her."

"And we're all in big trouble" Zick replied.

"Aww man!" Jake exclaimed.

-----

Back at Ah Mah's house, Jake and the others explained what had happened.

"This is terrible!" Ah Mah exclaimed "If Magnacat steals June's energy, he could become more powerful than ever."

"We won't let that happen" Zick said, "but we need to find him first."

"There is only one place in town he could perform a spell of that magnitude" Ah Mah explained, "but we need to hurry."

"Don't forget about us" Ray Ray's voice said from behind.

The others looked to see Ray Ray clad in his homemade BoomFist costume.

"Not the superhero thing again" Monroe whined.

"Yes, it is I, Ray Ray the Magnificent" Ray Ray replied, "and introducing my sidekicks, Wonder Ron, and the Masked Mole Rat!"

Ron and Rufus immediately wandered in, wearing equally shoddy costumes.

"Nice threads" Jake snickered "you make those yourself?"

"Ray Ray made 'em" Ron said, "and I happen to think we look really cool. Don't we Rufus?"

"Super" Rufus added.

"I hate ta remind you guys, but we gotta stop a mad monster from ruling the world" Fu chimed in.

"Follow me" Ah Mah said, "Oh I hope Juniper is all right."

---------

Will our heroes be able to save June and stop Magnacat's evil plans? You'll have to find out in the conclusion.


	5. Saving Private June

In a field near the city, Magnacat prepared everything for the power transference spell.

"You should be honored Te Xuan Ze" he said, "you will be famous as the one who gave me the power to conquer Bibbur-Si!"

June didn't respond, although she couldn't through the cloth tied in her mouth. Her hands and feet were securely tied, with more rope tied around her arms and chest. She struggled against her bonds, but it was no use, she was still too weak.

"Soon my apprentices, you will be witness to something glorious Huntsman said, "and then, we shall celebrate by hunting the rare magical creatures in these parts."

"Dude, I'd rather have a video game" #88 replied, "how long is thing gonna take anyway?"

"Here, have some peanuts" Jack offered "I snagged 'em from the minibar since monster dude is paying."

"Will you be quiet!" Magnacat bellowed, "this transfer spell requires exact concentration."

He placed June a circle he had drawn and then began to chant. June knew she had to do something, but there wasn't much she could do, tied up as she was.

"Yo Magnacat!" came the familiar voice of Jake "your little power trip is over pal!"

Magnacat noticed the assorted heroes heading towards him; "stop them!" he bellowed to his fellow villains "I only need a few minutes more to complete the transfer!"

"The dragon is mine!" Huntsman replied, aiming his staff at Jake.

"Dude, when are you gonna learn?" Jake asked, effortlessly dodging the blasts.

Meanwhile, the Huntsboys found themselves confronted by Ray Ray, Ron & Rufus.

"Man, what are you three supposed to be, the stupid patrol?" #88 asked.

"Good one #88" #89 replied, and the two high-fived each other.

"Laugh now villains, but you won't be laughing when I unveil my secret weapons" Ray Ray proclaimed.

"We have secret weapons?" Ron asked an equally confused Rufus.

"Behold" Ray Ray said, producing two water balloons from his pocket "my spheres of justice!"

"Dude, those are water balloons" #88 replied.

"Taste justice, evildoers!" Ray Ray replied, tossing the balloons at the two idiots.

"Hey, I just had this uniform cleaned" #89 whined.

"Yo that's it, you three are dead heroes" #88 replied, his staff at the ready.

"Okay guys, this is it" Ray Ray whispered to his sidekicks "maneuver 23-B, go!"

"Which one was that?" Ron asked.

Ray Ray slapped his face "the one where Mighty Mole Rat climbs into the bad guys shirts, jeez."

Rufus got the drill and climbed into #88's shirt and began tickling him.

"Don't worry #88, I got him" #89 replied, but before he could rush to his partner's aid, was confronted by Ron.

"Behold my mystical monkey power!" he shouted, making a variety of karate-style moves and noises.

Being a born coward, #89 took off; moments later, Rufus came out of #88's shirt and when he saw he had no backup, he took off also.

"Well done my faithful sidekicks" Ray Ray said, "once again, the world is safe and the villains vanquished. But wherever there is evil, BoomFist and his sidekicks will be there to stop it!"

"First, we need to seriously consider getting new weapons" Ron added.

-----

Meanwhile, Magnacat was still in the middle of his chant.

"Danny" Zick said, "you blast Magnacat, then leave him to me."

"Okay, if you're sure you'll be okay" Danny replied and fired an ectoplasmic blast at the villain.

"Who dares?!" Magnacat shouted, only to find Zick nearby, the Universal Dom Box at the ready.

"It's over Magnacat" he said, "you're going where you won't be hurting anyone ever again."

"Please little tamer" he replied, "if your father couldn't defeat me, what makes you think you can?"

His comments made Zick angry and he fired an Energy Dom blast from his hands; the villain simply sidestepped it.

"You can't defeat me Tamer" he said, his third eye wide open, "surrender, and serve me."

"No…I won't!" Zick said, but his will was slipping.

Danny decided to help out and fired a series of blasts at the Gorka, weakening his hold.

"You'll pay for that, ghost child!" Magnacat roared.

As he battled them, he didn't notice Ah Mah sneak into the circle. Within minutes, she had freed June from the ropes and gag.

"Ah Mah, am I glad to see you" June said.

"I am glad we arrived in time as well Juniper" she replied, "but we must flee before Magnacat notices you've escaped."

"Too late" Magnacat's voice came from behind. "Well, Jasmine Lee. It's been a long time."

"Too long" Ah Mah replied.

"I remember our battle well" Magnacat said, "and as I recall, I nearly defeated you. This time, I shall finish what I started!"

"Guess again, three-eyes!" came Jake's voice. Magnacat didn't have time to face the dragon before the Huntsman slammed into him.

"Now, while he's down, triangulate your powers!" Ah Mah ordered.

"You heard her guys" Danny said, "let's do this."

Jake let loose with his fire breath, Danny with his ecto-beams and Zick with his Energy Dom. The combined force was even too much for Magnact to withstand.

"You win this time!" he shouted, "but I will return for the Te Xuan Ze, and you won't always be around to protect her!"

With that, he activated his transporter and disappeared. Seeing that they were outnumbered, the rest of the villains did likewise.

"We did it!" Jake declared happily.

"Maybe, but Magnacat escaped" Zick replied solemnly.

"Dude, why did you have to ruin our celebration?" Jake asked.

-----

A few hours later, all the heroes gathered at Ah Mah's house for their final goodbyes.

"Farewell Ron and Rufus" Ray Ray said, briefly crying, "you guys were the best sidekicks a guy could ever have."

"Thanks" Ron said, "me and Rufus had fun too. Who knows, maybe we'll come back and visit again."

"If you do, bring some of your cool spy technology, preferably a laser" Ray Ray replied.

"Well Monroe, it was good ta see you again" Fu said, "and I hope ya forgive me for school."

"Aye" Monroe replied "you've shown me that despite yer slacker ways, you've become quite successful with potions and in raising yer charge."

"Thanks" Fu said, "so, does that mean you'll come to a poker game in New York?"

"Not on yer life" Monroe said, "I wouldn't play cards with a cheat like you."

"Hey, I don't cheat" Fu said, "I just skirt the rules a bit."

While the two argued, Danny and the others wished June goodbye.

"Magnacat warned that he'd be back for you" Zick said, "if you want, we can place you in a safehouse."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary" June said, "and anyway, it wouldn't work."

"How come?" Danny asked.

June sighed, "listen, I have something to tell you" she said, "the real reason I turned down an opportunity to visit you is because…I'm stuck here. Being the Te Xuan Ze has bonded to me to Orchid Bay, and I can't leave until another one is chosen."

"Aw man, that's harsh!" Jake replied.

"Yeah June, I feel so sorry for you" Danny added, "tell you what, how about we visit you?"

"Really?" June asked, "I'd love that!"

"And maybe next time, we'll bring some pictures, or friends of ours" Jake said, "you're going to love Trixie and Spud, and I know they'll love meeting you."

June reached out and hugged all three of them at once. "Thanks you guys" she said, "meeting you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Now I know I'm not alone, not the only normal kid who fights monsters."

"It's been great meeting you too June" Zick replied, "and here, if you ever need us, or want to talk to us, use this."

And he handed her a G.O.O.D communicator. June gave him an extra hug.

"Goodbye, and good luck" she said, "with you on the job, that Magnacat jerk will hopefully never show up in Orchid Bay again."

"As long as G.O.O.D exists, you can count on it" Jake added.

Then, the heroes waved goodbye to their new friends and headed back towards the jet. As they left, June looked at the communicator she had been given. To her, it was more than a simple communications device. It was sign of the new friends she had made, and whom she would never forget.

----------

Next Time:

Our heroes head to Landmark City in hopes of possessing a device that can create a dimensional gate. But E.V.I.L is also there with plans for the device. When it falls into the hands of the local criminal element, G.O.O.D must team with a young group of heroes to retrieve it. And by the end, both groups will have a new member in their ranks. Find out who in the action packed adventure "A.T.O.M in the hand…"


End file.
